Timothy's Moment of Pain
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Final story in my reply to Falling into Heaven's TIVA challenge; enjoy the story. Reviews loved.


TIMOTHY'S MOMENT OF PAIN

_Jaws_ music plays and a camera moves wildly in many directions through Timothy's apartment. Suddenly, the camera focuses on Timothy's typewriter, one that he just fixed. The camera zooms into the typewriter as if admiring its beauty. Then, out of nowhere, a hammer comes crashing down and bits and pieces of typewriter fly towards the lens of the camera. An evil laugh is heard as all sound fades away

"Yeah, yeah, I'm entering my door now. No, I can get it typed for you. It has to be there tomorrow morning at…seven right? Good. I'll do it, Mrs. Mallard. No worries. You're going to bed now? Alright. I'll call your son if I need anything. No, no…it's no problem Mrs. Mallard. No, thank you. Bye now," McGhee smiled, clicking his cell phone shut as he walked into his apartment. Nothing seemed out of place as McGhee made a beeline for the bathroom. After a few minutes, he returns to the main part of the room wearing flannel pajamas and a t-shirt that reads 'E=mc2 bitch'.

As McGhee walked to his beloved desk, he noticed pieces of something black on the floor. He gasped as he saw his desk: his typewriter, it looked to have exploded! Wait, is that a hammer? McGhee ran back to the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone. He called Abby as quick as possible and asked her to come process a crime scene near his apartment. Within the hour, both were gasping in horror over the damage, but Abby confirmed something McGhee already knew: even though they left the weapon, they left no forensic evidence behind. McGhee was devastated.

Later in the week, a video appeared on a website. The video spread like wildfire until it appeared on a talk show watched in the N.C.I.S break room. As soon as McGhee saw it, he realized what it was, and why the crime occurred: someone had hammered the hell out of his true love and spread it around for the world to see. He was devastated, but then he remembered what had happened six months before.

"McGeek, is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"You caused this!" McGhee exclaimed.

"Caused what?"

"My typewriter to be destroyed! That was my apartment! That was my typewriter being destroyed in that video!" McGhee exclaimed loudly. People were looking by now, especially Ziva. "Why did you do it?"

"Payback is a bitch," she smiled, laughing as she walked away. McGhee turned back to Tony.

"You never listen to me! I told you not to do it, but you did it anyway, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Madam Hissyfit," Tony said sternly. "You're the one who took five hundred dollars to spread it around."

"What?" Ziva called out. She ran to them. "McGeek, you took **five hundred dollars** to spread around that tape? FIVE-HUNDRED-DOLLARS?" Ziva enunciated.

"Yes, but I needed the money. I never thought this would happen," McGhee whispered.

"Well, it did," Gibbs called. "Now, have all of you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson is that, Sir?" Tony asked.

"Stop trying to hurt each other and just do your damn job," Gibbs replied sternly. "Ziva did nothing to you, but now all of you are victims because you did something to her. Now, you've all gone through hell, and it stops here. One more move against each other, and _I'll_ be the one getting you back, understood?"

"Yes, Boss," they said together like children.

"Good. Now, downstairs are six boxes. I think the three of you can handle it," Gibbs nodded. They walked to the elevator and went downstairs. Gibbs immediately called Abby.

"Did you get the…whatever you call it?" Gibbs asked.

"The live feed? Of course, Gibbs. I never miss anything," she smiled. "Anything else?"

"Not for now, but make sure this goes up soon. I want them all to feel pain because of me."

"Won't they try to get you back?" Abby gasped.

"Not if they want to keep a job, and they'll stay away from you too," Gibbs smiled. Abby nodded.

"You've always taken care of me, Gibbs. Now, which videos are you keeping?" Abby asked.

"Just the one," Gibbs replied. I don't want any more…temptations."

"Understood, Gibbs. Oh, here they are. Bye," she smiled. Gibbs hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk. Who knew that his little plan could get so many people with so little effort?

**

Gibbs, you're a genius. This concludes my 'Moment of Pain' series. Did you like the outcome? Well, I'm happy if you did. Tell me about it. If you didn't, 1) I'm not obligated to care, but 2) send me a message and I might get back with you. Sorry for harsh, but…true. Now, check out all the other fanfics out there. I'm not the only author you could be reading right now. Oh, you already knew that? Sorry. Bye then!

**DarkAngelSnapeLover**


End file.
